The Forgotten General
by Hollywood Knights
Summary: Set during during the early 20th century, a forgotten General rises again. Battle hardened and having been soaked in blood many times before, no order or task too big or small for this being of death. For their will be battles fought on the beaches, on the landing grounds, on the fields and in the streets. Destruction comes to all.
1. The World Turns

**The Forgotten General**

 **Chapter 1: The World Turns**

* * *

 **Stahl's transcript #087**

 **March 12th 1938.**

I was invited to become a member of the National Socialist Party today; though, I do not care much for the party's concepts I was guaranteed a position as a High ranking officer in the joint chiefs of staff if I were to join. I was guaranteed a position because of my dossier, with its numerous awards and decorations of service and achievements for when I was given commanded of Austro-Hungarian forces in 1915.

My guess is the newly reformed German High Command want's to have new Officers with real combat experience...

I decided to take accept, given the face I was given the rank of Colonel as soon as I agreed to join. I had hoped for a more permanent rank considering my previous abilities in combat, but... at least it will allow me some form of command again.

My first orders were to go and inspect some new recruits that had recently joined the 47th Grupenherr Panzer Battalion stationed at Fulda.

2pm, was the time when the new recruits were supposed to have a parade in front of the officer's barracks. I was given orders that all new recruits were to be on parade at the exact time specified and not a minute late.

Drill instructor on the list of mandates today.

* * *

 **March 19th 1938.**

Not much has happened since I re-joined the armed services. I have been inspecting fresh troops for the past few day's now. I thought I would be planning more methodical procedures, regarding new engagement tactics and expanding the armed forces.

Now I am stuck here inspecting soldiers while the other higher ranking officers sit on their asses all day, with no courtesy to inspect their own troops.

Thing's have not changed as much as I once thought.

* * *

 **April 15th 1938.**

The Führer came to the base where I was stationed today. I overhead some of the Chief of Staff talking about how the Führer wanted to personally inspect his Nations new recruit's, stating that they were to be ready, and prepared for deployment at a moment's notice.

I passed this notion off, thinking it would be another one of the Führer's mass military parades again and chargon. There had been two in the past month alone.

I returned to my quarters where I shared a quarters next to another officer.

His name was Wolfram von Manfred, he also held the positional rank of Colonel, but we all knew how he got it; he held that rank because of his father, his father managed to pull a few string's to give his only son a rank of somewhat decent worth.

The man had no battlefield experience of any kind, or any kind of formal training, hell; he hadn't even fired a gun.

It seems these new supermen don't even know what war is. The smell of gunpowder, the stench of burning corpses... I long for those days to return.

* * *

 **August 12th 1938.**

Several months have passed since I had last written anything down.

Since joining this "Greater Germanic Reich" to which, it has been known to be called, I have witnessed massive indoctrination of the German people, civil unrest by these "lesser beings". Jew's seem to be the main target for Hitler's "Nazi's", but I find this internal confilct is somewhat obscuring the true vision of the Future.

If Hitler is planning to go to war, he'd better start training his men, instead of having them running around terrorizing peasants.

10th November 1938.

I had just finished training the recently formed 45th Infantry division when I received orders to move the division to Berlin.

While I was informing the men of our now never ending changing of orders, a messenger informed me that the good Colonel Wolfram wanted to speak to me.

From what the message contained, the Sturmabteilung had made it their business to ensure that all Synagogues and Jewish businesses be ransacked and burnt to the ground.

"Just great", I thought to myself, always dealing with internal affairs again.

* * *

 **11th November 1938.**

Dam! These riots are getting out of control.

I cannot believe the whole dam division was moved to Berlin just because the bloody Sturmabteilung were pillaging and rioting all around Berlin.

I don't know whether I'm more annoyed with the fact that I had to move the whole division just to stop some damned riot's, or the fact that I followed my orders to the letter and I was the one accused of letting these riots happen.

Why the fuck did I decide to help this country.

* * *

 **December 25th 1938.**

Christmas in Germany, what more should I say about this pointless holiday in today's Germany.

All the troops serving under my command have been denied leave. I have made sure that all guards at the base are to stop and detain any soldier attempting to leave without express clearance from me.

They are to train hard and keep their minds focused on their training.

I will train them as hard as I see fit so that they can become the best soldiers I need them to be.

* * *

 **May 15th 1939.**

Months have passed, but I have finally received some interesting news. The Führer plans to invade Poland on the 1st of September of this very year.

This means we can use our new mechanized vehicles; this is the perfect time also to test out our newly restored air force.

The Pols won't even know what hit them.

* * *

 **August 13th 1939.**

A small entry today.

I saw Wolfram outside the Chief of Staff's offices, he seemed in high spirits, about what? I don't know, but I was about to find out.

Current Day:

A few minutes had passed as I stand in silence in the long hallways of the officer's building.

As I stand I hear the ol too familiar sound of Wolfram's boots, hitting the floor as he takes his grandiose struts, as if importance radiants out of his ass.

"I'm going to be commanding the 2nd Panzer division" Wolfram proclaims with his arms crossed with affirmed smile.

"And why would that be?" Stahl questions, while while rolling his eyes to canter away from Wolfram's direction.

"For the Invasion?!" Wolfram says with annoyance.

Bringing a closed fist to his throat, following with a quick couch, "What invasion?" Stahl said with a grin, his face obscured with a closed fist.

"POLAND, IT'S FOR THE FUCKING INVASION OF POLAND". Wolfram said with a quick and aggressive tone, staring at his adversary with dirty bright blue eyes.

After putting a finger in his right ear, and after wriggling it around as if to remove something from inside Stahl began to speak with a clam but cold tone of voice.

"And you Colonel...have just told everyone in here what our plans are for Poland". Stahl retorts, finishing his statement with a grin.

Wolfram, now with a glare, showing in his face, something similar to what you could call anger, he places his hand inside the front of his tunic, and begins to pull something out.

Stahl, not showing any change in demeanor, begins to squint his eyes to narrow down on Wolfram's hand.

Without warning, Stahl motions with his hand to Manfreds pocket and pronounces

"Hand me my orders already, I haven't got all day".

Manfred stops moving his hand, his head moves and his eyes yet again lock with Stahl's.

How did you know I was reaching for your orders, you can't se..."

Stahl's eyes begin to squint further.

"Yes well, here they are, I suggest you go over them". Manfred says in with an over prideful tone.

Placing his hand out, Wolfram hands Stahl his orders.

Stahl, still with his gaze affixed to Wolframs head, raises a hand and takes the orders out of Wolfram's hand.

"Noted Colonel... and...er...you're dismissed" Stahl states with an authoritative tone of voice.

Having just been spoken to as if a lowly peon, Wolfram flairs his face and begins to walk off, still keeping to his pompous walk, clearly, his ego was hurting.

After Wolfram had finally disappeared as he went around the corner at the end of the corridor, Stahl averted his gaze from the corridor to the thick brown envelope in his hand.

"My orders ey?" Stahl said allowed.

The envelope was a lowly brown with nothing of much note on the outside, the only thing printed on the front is:

Order: BD #147

And a black seal stamped on the back.

After breaking the seal, and peering at his new orders the new orders read:

BD - your new orders are to support the newly formed 2nd Panzer division commanded by Colonel Wolfram von Manfred, the 73rd Infantry division Commanded by General Friedrich von Rabenau and the 2nd Motorized division Commanded by General Paul Bader.

You are hereby given command of the fully resorted German Air force that will be fully operational in time for the invasion.

You will henceforth be given overall command of 1/3 of the total number of aircraft as part of the Poland Campaign.

Aircraft include: 217 - Messerschmitt Bf 109 - Fighter.

347 - Junkers JU 87 - Dive Bomber.

211 - Heinkel He 111 - Medium Bomber

You are tasked with knocking out any gun emplacements and fortifications in and around Poland that are in your zone of operation; this is to ensure that the forces commanded by von Manfred, von Rabenau and Bader can pass through Polish defences.

You having been given this responsibility because of your previous experience and service.

However... we know of your last instance the last time you was in combat, and we will not hesitate to...

"I don't think so" Stahl hutters as he lifts his head and slams the file shut.

As he looks over to one of the many windows, he begins to walk.

He peers outside, seeing the many troops march by, hearing their boots smack in tandem against the hard summers floor, the sound of tanks grinding on the concrete, the sound of planes roaring overhead.

Unfazed, he smiles, a grin forming at the right side of his face, his gaze tight, his eyes slit.

"No longer am I waiting, no longer am I just inspecting troops, no more marching them up and down the winding streets of Berlin in endless neverending circles, not anymore!"

"Tomorrow I begin my story... to take my last steps and to mark the final chapter of my life" His smile deepens more, as his eyes burn with a desire for fire.

"Everyone will fear me again!"

"Polish... and German alike!".


	2. The Verge Of War

**The Forgotten General**

 **Chapter 2: The Verge of War!**

 **The story so far has been written in the form of transcripts for the Invasion of Poland.**

 **From now onwards, I will be writing the story in present time. I will then change back to transcript entries; I will start writing in present time when I reach the year of 1941. I want this story to have both documented entries and real-time hand accounts of events.**

* * *

 **September 1** **st** **1939.**

I woke up to the sound of marching, it was 1am in the morning and luckily I had managed to get some sleep from the night before, considering all the hustle and bustle from fresh troops arriving all day and night from the capital.

The attack on Poland would begin shortly so I had to make sure everything was ready before the signal for attack was given.

I got out of my bed and made haste towards the bathroom, I washed my face and made myself look presentable, flattening my hair, grooming and having a good cleanup.

After I had readied myself, I returned to my living space and began to get dressed.

After fiddling around with my Tunic making sure it was flat with no creases, attaching my medals and making sure my Visor Cap was neatly on, I made my way to the Operation's room.

Unfortunately Wolfram was also going the same way.

I knew the first casualty of war that day, was his ego.

* * *

 **(Present day).**

"Colonel?, Colonel Stahl!?" An all too familiar voice called out over the long cold hallways.

"Yes Wolfram?" A stern remark came back as the response.

"Heading towards the Operation's room?" Wolfram questioned, pointing in the direction of the Operations room.

With an annoyed look, Stahl turned, locking his eyes into the direction of the young Colonel.

"Same place as you are going to Wolfram,... same place as you are" Stahl shout's with clear annoyance in his tone of voice, as he turns to continue his walk towards the Operations room but before pointing at the young Colonel and stating.

"Even though I already know what I need to do, unlike you, I still hold myself with some form of dignity, and unlike you I know the procedures on how High Command is run" Came Stahl's response, before slapping his hand down and placing it as his side.

After a pause, Wolfram smiled, then started to laugh slightly.

After his laugh had died down he remarked.

"Just make sure you don't hit my tanks, I am trying to make a good impression on the other officers". Wolfram stated with his pompous grin, with his arms placed on his hips.

"Not if you survive your first day Wolfram". Stahls muttered a malicious grin sprouting across his face.

The two officers both turned their head to face the tall oak doors, barring their passage into the Operations room.

"Let's get this over with" Uttered Stahl, intent on getting the operation underway.

"Oh", Stahl says, placing his arm in front of Wolfram to prevent him from opening the door.

"Just keep your mouth shut and don't say anything unless spoken to, the senior Generals in their do not take too kindly to officers or anyone for that matter of lower rank trying to act smart or funny". Stahl affirms, his face tight and tone strict.

"I am smart, but there is nothing about me that is funny". Wolfram responded, oblivious to the seriousness of such an act.

"Ok you're not funny… but you are a joke". "Now go away, or I shall taunt you a second time" I responded.

Before Stahl can rely a response the large Oak doors to the briefing room swung open.

"I thought I could hear you two,... you and your insatiable arguing". Came a gravelly, and clearly an annoyed voice.

"Gen... General Bock, my... my apologies Sir". A stammered rapid response coming from Wolfram, before clapping his boots together and standing at attention, completely surprised by the General.

However Stahl had in fact taken notice of the General, but he not say anything, nor did he address him either.

Wolfram quickly shot his eyes over to me "Address the General". Wolfram muttered quickly, but quietly so that the General would not hear.

Stahl decided to take a different approach, stating quite clearly,

"I will address, when required, not on your say so Wolfram".

Before anything else could be said, Bock put his hand in the air.

"Enough" he shouted, before turning to look directly at Wolfram.

"Colonel, it's ok". "The good Colonel does not address any officer as a point, very much less anyone else for that matter, after all, he was a General himself". Bock stated, before his upper lip turned into a light hearted smile.

"Though he should, after all... He was demoted".

Wolfram stood confused, turning his head to look at his fellow officer standing to his left.

However the only thing Wolfram saw, was fire in his colleague's eyes, burning with a red glow, as if fire could come out of ones eyes.

Wolfram quickly passed Stahl, deciding it was best to closes to the General than the Colonel.

A moment had passed, and the fires in the Colonel eyes dissipated, a calm had washed over the once angry Colonel.

"What's got you so fired up?" Came the question from the General.

Stahl faced the General, and proceeded to walk in his direction, but after a few steps the Colonel quickly dropped the notion he was thinking about.

Wanting to divert the real reason, but still keeping partly to the truth, Stahl responded by stating.

"Everything!"

"I'm being put on support duty for the upcoming invasion".

"But High Command, in their better judgment, thinks its ok to give command of a whole Panzer division, to some inexperienced jumped up aristocrat!"

"And do you know the worst part?"

I have to support him for this Invasion".

"Him, of all people".

Came the Colonels response, making it quite clear what his objections were the operation, before taking in a deep breath.

The response that came from the General was actually quite a surprise to Stahl.

"I did not know he was given command of a whole Panzer division". Clearly taken back by what he had heard.

Stahl, wanting to capitalize on other peoples emotions, putting on a malicious grin, and stating to the General in a rather stern but quite jubilant tone.

"He's commanding the 2nd Panzer division".

The General clearly taking an immediate disliking to what he had heard.

"He is not commanding my 2nd Panzer division!" He Shouted.

The once calm Generals demor was gone in an instant, somehow expecting that this was going to happen.

"Well, according to his orders... he is". Came the response from Stahl.

Stahl began to walk closer to the now clearly angry General, and decided to place his right hand on the General's shoulder.

Stating in a rather humorous tone.

"I'm looking on the bright side though, if the 2nd Panzer division suffers sufficient losses, he will be accused of failure to perform his duty and will be removed from command".

Stahl smiled before declaring,

"And hopefully may just be arrested for treason because of the the importance of this Operation".

The General turned his head and locked eyes with the quite clearly jubilant Colonel.

"Don't think you can have your power play's with my troops Stahl!" The General shouted, knocking the Colonel hand away from his shoulder.

I know what you did on the front all that time ago, and I know somewhat of what you are capable of, but don't think for a second that you can play god with my men".

The Colonel, just looking into the General's eyes, give a tight shrug of his shoulders.

"Why play god, when I am". Before smiling at the General and walking over to the grand map, currently sprawled out on a large wooden table.

The General, seeking to compose, tries to ease himself.

"Your methods are extreme,... but I expect nothing less coming from you". The General utters.

Stahl, on hearing what the General has just said, just simply smiles, nodding his head ever so slightly.

The General having got a clearer picture of what is going on, turns to young Wolfram, quite visibly startled, not expecting to be in the middle of a highly charged argument.

The General, pointing at Stahl but having his head turned to look at the young startled Colonel.

"I would have to agree with you on the fact that he should not be commanding a tank division, especially since he has had no combat experience, nor has he had any in commanding either".

"But do not!, and let me make this quite clear Stahl, do not just for the sake of trying to get him acquitted of his command, let my tank division be destroyed by the Polish defences". The General stated, throwing his hand down in the process.

Stahl could see from the Generals point of view, concerned by the fact that he may also lose his command should Wolframs division be annihilated.

However, this is not something new to the much more experienced battle commander that Stahl is, he knows that an officer who has a vendetta against another fellow, and is willing to put his personal opinions and emotions first, that can jeopardize and could even culminate in the failure of the whole operation.

His smile, having thought about his options, was now replaced by a rather mute expression.

Turning to face the General, Stahl stated bluntly.

"I will carry out my orders to the best of my ability given the circumstances of combat to which they provide".

"But just remember this... General... I won't always be around to save him... just make sure you know who to blame". Stahl affirmed, turning his full attention back to the grand map.

After a few moments of silence both Wolfram and General Bock proceeded to stand over the table.

Stahl placed himself so that he was standing at the centre of the table. Wolfram stood opposite me, and Bock took his place so that he was on Wolfram's right side.

Once Stahl, Wolfram and Bock had taken their places the rest of the military staff arrived, as if on cue.

The first to enter was General Friedrich von Rabenau, a career soldier, rising through the ranks mainly through his connections during his station with the Weimar Reichswehr allowed him to rise through the ranks.

The second officer to arrive was General Paul Bader, another officer who had risen through the ranks because of his aristocratic connections.

Attending the highest of military academies, and being promoted to the rank of Oberleutnant during 1913.

Rabenau placed himself so that he stood to my right, while Bader placed himself on Wolfram's left.

A few minutes later the last person to enter the room was General Gerd von Rundstedt, a Prussian man with a long family history of military service. A man Stahl admired because of a family history of fighting traditions, and someone who is not afraid to say what needs to be done.

Rundstedt took his position so that he was standing on my left.

Once the large oak doors had closed, General Bock looked around the room, checking to make sure that everyone was ready so that the briefing could begin.

"Everything seems to be in order, let's begin". The graveling voice of Fedor declared.

"Right, let's get to the point". Replied Rundstedt, wiping his hand across his moustache.

"The Führer plans to invade Poland at 4:45am, you have the next 3 hours to memorise your final objectives, and to make sure that your troops and equipment are all in order, ready for the operation". Rundstedt affirmed.

"Colonel Manfred, your 2nd Panzer division will strike southward from Eastern Prussia, your division is to push past Polish defences near the Prussian border, you must clear the way for General Rabenau's 73rd Infantry division so that he can set up artillery and anti-tank positions, this is critical considering should an attack occur, our rear lines and flanks will be protected from a counter attack should one be launched".

"Once you have cleared a path for the 73rd Infantry division you must begin your push towards Warsaw, the Polish Capital". Rundstedt declared, stabbing the map with his index finger.

"What about me". Came a thoughtful tone of voice from Bader.

Rundstedt turned his attention towards Bader, so that he could address his question.

"General Bader, your 2nd Motorized division will be supporting my Army group, we will be attacking from German Silesia and from the Moravian and Slovak border". Rundstedt stated, before turning his attention to Bock.

"General Bock, you already know your orders". Rundstedt stated, seemly passing him off.

Bock turned his attention towards Rundstedt and acknowledged his answer.

"Ok then, my Army group will be striking southward from Eastern Prussia also, but will be moving to outflank and surround Polish forces in and around Warsaw". Bock announced.

After everyone else had their plans of Operation read out to them Rundstedt then focused his attention to Stahl.

"Colonel Stahl" Rundstedt addressed.

Stahl looked up from the map but still kept most of his attention directed towards the map.

Rundstedt began to speak.

"Since you are going to be commanding such a significant force of our newly restored air force, we are giving you the honour of naming your very own Air Wing".

This immediately got the attention of Wolfram, but he did not say anything, but he did have an envious look on his face.

Stahl was just as surprised as he was but he managed to keep himself collected as he just nodded at this unexpected honour.

"Very well..." Stahl affirmed.

"The new Squadron shall be called... Black Dragon Knights". Stahl said with a fervor.

"I suppose your Air Wing to be painted black" Fedor concluded, a letting out a sarcastic laugh.

"Very observational". Came the response from Colonel.

Rundstedt began to pick up from where the last conversation had begun.

"Yes... well it looks like we already have some of an air wing painted in black so can merge them into your Air Wing,... but getting back to the matter at hand". Rundstedt declared.

"Stahl you will be supporting the 2nd Panzer and 73rd Infantry divisions in the upcoming invasion with your air forces". Rundstedt affirmed.

"Understood". Came the response.

"Well then... you all know your orders, make your way to your respective staging areas and meet up with your divisions and get ready for the upcoming battle". Rundstedt declared.

Taking a step back from the table, clapping his boot heels together and raising his right arm, hand extended to a point, Rundstedt shouted.

"Heil Hitler".

At the same time Wolfram, Bock, Rabenau and Bader all raised their arms and shouted in unison.

"Heil Hitler".

Stahl on the other hand did an about turn and left the room.

Marching down the hallway Stahl walked out of the building into the courtyard.

The Colonel approached a soldier who was just standing near one of the many gates that lead in and out of the main complex.

The Colonel pointed his hand at the lowly soldier standing on guard duty, and ordered.

"Fetch me a staff car and take me to this staging area". Passing the guard his transfer orders.

The soldier stood to attention, clapping the heels of his boots, and saluted the Colonel before making his way to the vehicle depot.

A few minutes had passed and Stahl was starting to get anxious by the long wait before saying aloud.

"If I have to wait one more minute I will be having that soldier clearing land mines with a hammer".

As soon as he said that, a staff car pulled up, the lowly guard jumped out of the drivers seat of the car and proceed to opened the rear passengers side door.

Before Stahl got into the car, he looked at the guard; he couldn't have been older than twenty, and he wore the standard private rank epaulets.

"Do not waste my time again,... Private". The Colonel said with an angry voice.

"My apologies Colonel". Came the response.

Stahl immediately shot his gaze over to the young man.

"I did not ask for a response..., get me to my staging area..., now!". Stahl declared.

The young guard saluted again and held the car door open for the Colonel.

As he entered the car, Stahl slammed the car door shut the door before the young man could do it himself.

"Hurry up and get in!" Stahl Commanded.

The young Private quickly ran to the other side of the car and proceeded throw himself into the driver's seat of the car.

The engine began to roar as the car was started, all the doors where shut, the handbrake off and accelerator pressed firmly down.

The car sped out of the courtyard and onto the dusty cobblestoned road, making it's way to the staging area.

The long road to war..., had come.


End file.
